


从良 28

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu





	从良 28

 

28-1

\-----------------

 

今夜怕是有雨，穿堂而过的风好凉，打在王晰被汗浸透的衣服上，叫他瘦薄的身子都跟着抖。阿云嘎拆的是他右膀子和右脚，他只能先把胳膊接回去，肩头的骨头还好说，王晰咬着牙只听嘎吧一声就把骨头怼回去了，可肘关节没个依托难能接好，他左手也不好使力，环顾四下叫他寻到了张桌子。

王晰本想靠过去顶上劲儿，可却站不起来，他掉了一只脚踝伤了两条小腿，现在走路也难，没几步的距离就愣是靠不过去。

厅中无人，王晰索性也不站起来了，跪爬着都比走路要快些。他顶上桌边的时候人也被汗淋透了，身后是一小条血扯的线，王晰无暇在意，只卡着桌沿把小臂接回去，再将脚腕复位。

这一套下来王晰几乎是疼的双眼失焦，呆滞得望着棚顶，那爬满霉斑的天花板是王晰特意布置的，只为了把阶级的差距拉的更大，心理落差总是剂猛药，比致幻的烟雾还要使人狂躁。

不过王晰竟未曾想，他也有盯着这棚顶发呆的时候。

他的头靠在桌腿上，五脏亏损的病总能把人抽得不像人样，王晰脸上的骨头都显出来了，眼周围的皮也塌了，竟是把眼睛衬得有些大。

他从眉毛开始皱，一点点薄肉托着下眼皮往上拱，他的鼻子也跟着缩，两片唇快要抿成一片，下巴上盖了深深浅浅的核桃纹。

这屋里下雨了，有好大的雷声。

打雷啦，下雨啦，谁家小孩不要啦。

 

王晰是把腿上的伤重新包了才回家，先前穿的那条裤子都被血淋透了，他万万是不敢这样回去，他知道他的小深深会害怕。

王晰推门的时候周深还在厅里坐着，见他推门就扑了上来，周深知道王晰腿上有伤不敢扑实，只圈着他的胳膊摇，可他却不知道王晰胳膊上也落了伤，哪怕王晰面上绷的很好，周深也看出他脸上一闪而过的抽搐。

周深一边拆他衣服一边问怎么了，王晰却制住周深的手，把他反圈在怀里趴在他耳边说太想你，回来急了才磕一下，周深不信扭着身子要去看，可王晰哪能让周深看见自己袖子里藏着的两环乌青，使还有力那臂揽起周深的腰就把他拎到卧室去，周深没点分量，可王晰把他抱进卧室之后仍几乎是废了另一只胳膊，他笑着用自己的鼻尖去碰周深的鼻，说他又重了。

周深佯怒的去咬他的唇说没有，心里却讶于王晰晚间满腔的火竟散得这么干净，王晰温柔的一如往常，叫人看不出什么异样来。

 

周深仗着王晰现下温和，磨着他的唇问龙哥还不回来，又说嘎嘎没他在就不爱吃饭。王晰臂上的力回来些，便搂着周深在床上亲，只说郑云龙被阿云嘎接走了再没提别的，周深还没来得及质疑王晰话里的可信度就被剥开睡衣摸着。

他的手心好烫，盖过周深一寸寸细滑的身体，刮过每一处香甜的皮肉。他的唇齿那么熟练的啃咬过周深的乳尖，又在他乳晕上打转，王晰知道怎样让周深呻吟，怎样让他主动来求爱。

果不其然的，周深那浅色平角裤很快就浸上了水渍，王晰就着周深嘤嘤的喘把他的内裤脱下，干干净净的少年身体舒展在王晰眼前，纵然纤瘦却有无尽的活力。

这是王晰所拥有的，而不是霸占来的素白肉体。

 

王晰抚慰的动作停下了，他的头枕在周深窄瘦的跨上抱了好一会儿，又亲亲他探出头的粉嫩性器。周深总是干干净净的，无论一天过的是累或不累，哪怕周深一天满课到家的时候已经疲软成一滩水，也要洗过澡再上床，周深这样的小洁癖倒总是为王晰提供方便，不用做多余的清洁，王晰的指就可以轻易的探进周深的甬道。

 

周深满脑袋还是雾水，就又被撩起的爱浪淹没，他在王晰手下永远不能理性的控制欲望，他也不需要去克制，展开身体即收获人间快乐。

从王晰病的日子数过来，他们竟是好久没做，或是说没有真正的酣畅过，王晰身体不见恢复的势头，周深便也不上赶着讨要，可王晰顾怜他需求，换着花样的叫他舒爽，只不过手指与器具再讨巧，也比不上实打实肉的碰撞。

可王晰现在探入他身体的手法，是真正做爱的前戏，这样的搅弄让周深又陌生又熟悉，身体比脑子先浪荡开，不需要冗长的扩张，他的穴肉已经自行摆出迎接的姿态。然而王晰却还没脱裤子，衣冠楚楚丝毫没有情动的模样。

王晰既有要做的想法，周深便使脚趾去够王晰的腰带，钻进他腰间挠着，另一只白脚去撩他腿间的肉，可周深并没有探到意料之内的灼硬感，那处好似还没睡醒的低伏，周深一时拿不准王晰的意思，有些怯得收了脚，他的喉间已经被湿软的情欲漾开，他糯声唤他，

“晰哥。”

 

王晰一把钳住周深的脚腕，拎着他翻了个面，两个脆生的巴掌就落在他臀瓣上，这两掌薄痛足够把周深打出些骚浪的水，他知道王晰今晚一定会弄他，激动和期待绞着他的血脉，让他手脚都麻。

王晰一手还捏着周深臀瓣，一手拉开了床头的抽屉，周深以为王晰是拿套或是油，却听见哗啦啦的响，像药又像糖，他耳朵敏，听出来王晰大约是吃了两片就把小瓶子又放回去，继而两只手一起揉捏他的屁股，周深是有些好奇他在吃什么，挣扎着要去床头看，却被王晰提了回来摁进被子啃，周深恼他，

“晰哥吃独食吃饱了，就别吃我了。”

说罢双手捂住屁股不让他再进一步。

王晰用湿舌把他的指舔开，顺着尾骨去舔穴肉，说着好深深，好深深，让我放进去好不好。

周深哪里遭得住他这样的低音，从他第一个字掉出喉咙的时候周深就已经分开了腿，把软白的屁股拱到王晰眼前，可他突然被电流过了全身，挣扎着想要逃开。

王晰在吸他的穴肉，还用舌头去探，周深最受不了这个，他觉得下身异样的痒，像是有深渊在抽他的灵魂。汁液被肉壁夹出淋漓的粘稠，与王晰的唇齿交缠，周深可以清晰的听出身后吞咽的声音，他可以想象王晰是怎么把脸埋在他臀间，那样萧肃的下颚撂在他卵蛋上，俊挺的鼻骨挤在他股缝里，把温柔缠绵都献给了欢爱的入口。

酡色从周深的耳朵尖一路蔓延，他像一条将熟的鱼，扑也扑不动，跳也跳不起，被王晰这老练的厨师铺在砧板上，一片一片刮下他的鳞，他只能哭，哭腔里还都是渴望，他想让大厨用老练的手破开他的身体，把他五脏六腑都掏个干净。

 

王晰带着想从周深身体里砸吧出滋味的架势吸他，是血是气，都往身后的小穴汇集，周深的肚子咕叽咕叽的叫，这是气体滚动的声音。

周深瞬间是将被五雷轰顶的慌张，他喋喋的求着王晰说不要了，不要吸了，可王晰却还紧咬着他的臀肉不放，无论是周深怎样的扭动都被王晰视作与拒还休的撩拨。

——周深是真的想跑。

这样浓烈的想法让他迫不得使上原本的力气，双腿在王晰背上交错，两个腕子一扣轻而易举的把自己和王晰一起翻过来。

王晰还没缓过来怎么回事儿，整个人就面朝天的仰开了，随之而来的是浅浅的气声落在王晰发顶，王晰先是一怔，再就是脆朗的笑破开这六月星河。

周深夹着腿羞恼的把自己埋进被子，当真是死鱼一条动也不动，纤细的身子耸着，像几个绵延的山包包。王晰坐起身来捞过他的窄胯，把他从被窝里拖出来搂在怀里，周深仍偏过头去不看他，把自己的腕子叼在红唇利齿间，借月光看去，眼里是少年不敢说的委屈，他噎了两嗓子说，

“不做人啦——”

 

王晰用唇舌去解救被周深咬红的腕子，又与他辗转亲吻，带着命令的语气说，

“不许咬。”

“咬破了我要心疼。”

周深推拒他，却又不敢使劲儿搡他的胳膊，只能把虎齿咬在王晰鼻尖，低低的怨他，

“你偏要吸，都漏气啦。”

王晰憨笑着去衔他的唇，几片软肉蹭出水气，周深口里的薄荷味太撩人，叫王晰亲的好入迷。王晰的腿撑不住怀抱周深的跪姿，随着吻的压迫两人又卧进被里，已经有硬热烙在周深腿侧。他知道王晰自己不好脱裤子，就主动去帮他，毕竟穿着外裤坐在被子外面已经是周深不能接受的底线了。

他指使王晰坐去床边，自己赤着身子从床上跳下来。王晰的衫已经剥开一半扣子，跑出大半个胸膛勾引着周深下嘴，他用唇去衔剩下的扣子，王晰拦了一下却又松了手，任周深把他的上衣褪去。

王晰的眉蹙起一些，他闭着眼微微抬起瘦薄的下巴，像个等着开苞的处女。

 

周深看着王晰这样的神情，似乎才想起来与王晰睡过这么多夜晚，却没有见过他赤裸身体的样子，从前只觉得睡衣松垮搭在他身上的样子慵懒好看，却没想这似乎还有别的隐情。

可王晰这样的表情着实与他本人格格不入，他像少女一样抿着唇，看不出来是雀跃还是恐惧。周深原本是想笑，甚至还要调侃几句，可他看见王晰胳膊上那两环乌青的时候就笑不出来了。

这哪是磕碰能留下的印迹，未消尽的五指印太明显，周深一眼就看出这是谁的手法。王晰察觉到周深的怔然，睁眼来牵他的手，盖在自己赤裸的胸口，他重复他原先的理由，

“哥太想你……”

周深不再听他虚假的解释，直碾上那双软肉把他喜好骗人的舌押出来处刑，用齿不遗余力的磨着，啃着，咬着，似乎在控诉王晰是个偷心的毛贼。

王晰欣然接受周深突如其来的蛮横，把姿态放软了让周深随意欺凌，因他没什么好解释的，骗了也就骗了。

这热辣的亲吻一路落下，最终还是徘徊到那硬热狰狞的性器上，周深被王晰特有的味道缠绵住，他湿软的口腔自己就阔开罩了上去，王晰的肉茎比往日里胀大许多，周深的小舌舔一圈都要好费力，他舌筋都酸了，只能放弃包围式的浸润，把重点落在那熟透红提色的端口上，他使软唇轻轻吮吸，就有咬破提子时的汁水缠在他舌尖。

 

 

 

28-2

\-------------------

 

周深吃的沉醉，王晰看得也痴迷。他手只是顺势放在周深后脑，摸摸他短硬的发，而周深却以为王晰是想叫他吞，就乖巧的用唇包上齿，将他的硬热塞进喉咙里，可王晰已经顶到他的小舌之后，仍还有一截露在外面，耻毛也挡不上，那一截孤零零的性色有些孤独可怜，周深就将手也握上去。

王晰看周深细白的手囫囵的握着他肿胀的肉茎，周深那唇上的纹路都被粗热撑浅了，王晰和周深比起来是黑了好几个度，这样色彩的对比与冲击让王晰心里升起些刺激的负罪感，他仿佛在亵渎一位天使，逼迫那用来吟颂赞歌的嗓子与他性交。

他阻止了周深更努力的吞咽，把自己从他嘴里抽离，周深因为被突然赋予的新鲜氧气而狂喘，眼角挂了些水，王晰把这些晶莹悉数揩进自己嘴里，故意抹开最贴近胸腔共鸣的低音对周深说，

“深深。”

“帮哥把裤子脱了。”

 

周深险些溺毙在王晰给他的这片海里，这心头上的酥麻总会让他想起之前考潜水证的时候，有一次下得猛了，那一瞬间心脏被压迫的悸动感卷舐过周深所有经脉，可没等他好好体验这种感觉，就被教练拉回水面，之后余笛把他一通狠训，说他又莽撞，不知道爱惜自己。可当时周深心里只有那份转瞬而逝的悸动，从那时起，他之前所经历的一切，是人是事突然都变得平淡。

直到他遇见了王晰。

 

周深跪在地毯上，小心翼翼的将王晰的裤子褪下来，以免碰到他伤了的腿。周深的眼是那样尖敏，他看出来王晰的伤是又包过一遍，长裤落地，周深也看见王晰脚腕上的青环。

毫无疑问，这些伤总与阿云嘎及郑云龙脱不了干系，周深大抵想得到是哪方面的争执，起因无非是各自的执拗或是不清不楚的感情。

周深知道阿云嘎对王晰一定有超出朋友的喜爱，毕竟郑云龙这个套子做的太明显，而郑云龙举手投足间又与王晰那么相像，傻子才猜不出他们是怎样的关联，可周深却看不出王晰的意思，于阿云嘎也好，郑云龙也好，周深看不出王晰对他们到底有几份情谊。

不过这也都不重要，毕竟周深拥有王晰捧来的最纯粹的感情，可人怎么能有这样干净炙热的情，无非都是王晰精心筛选过的，仔细滤过的而已。

好是好，可周深却不大喜欢，他轻轻覆上王晰青紫的脚腕，未等他问王晰先说，

“我太急来见……”

“龙哥……是晰哥什么人。”周深打断了王晰的话，他的眼扫过王晰踝骨分明的脚腕，再略过他裹满白纱的小腿，缓缓地攀到王晰的脸上，不再是那种怯懦的少年眼光，而是无畏的直视，他要看到王晰心里去。

“我见你亲过他。”也算不上醋意，是周深阔开嗓子说话的声音，比平日是有些厚，倒像是在叙述。

 

“他，算是我……”这回轮到王晰哽住，他讶于周深也会有这样深刻的眼光，却又觉得欣喜，成就感跃然心口，把他的血都烧得滚烫。

他精心浇灌的花开出来好坚强的姿态，让他怎么能不十万分的喜爱。

王晰倾身把周深捞起来，正好可以亲到他心口，王晰把虔诚的吻和答案一起奉上，

“他是我弟弟。”

 

周深被王晰插得直翻白眼，只有进气没出气，他有些后悔为什么要跨上来自己动，也不知是不是他太久没做屁股紧了，还是王晰今天着实大，他汗都透了快两层还没有将那硬物都吞进去。

王晰拍他屁股让他下去换个姿势，周深却不，他在床上时异常要面子，分明嗓子里已经是哭腔，通红着双眼，十个指头扒着王晰后背，像是杠上了非得全吃进去才行。

王晰觉得他这幅样子太可爱，咬着他的耳朵说我帮你，顶胯与压腕同时进行，直接把自己完全嵌进周深身体里。

 

周深向后仰出细长的颈，王晰听得出他哭喊里带着舒爽。

而这样紧致的包裹感让也王晰想起他与周深的第一次，他破开这干干净净的花苞，完整的拥有了他的珍宝，他庆幸金玉香软的供奉没把这素白的人压垮，反而是更加清丽隽秀。

王晰太喜欢周深的眼，那双眼有时盛着浪荡水波，有时是稚童天真和顽劣的狡黠，却没有一种是世俗的，斑斓的红尘仿佛留不下一丝痕迹。

王晰蓦地想开了许多，郑云龙是他霸占来的，或死或伤或好或坏，总不是他的，更不论说与他不在一个阶级上的阿云嘎。

可纵使他什么都没有，身边的人也离去，他还拥有周深，拥有这样完整的年轻躯体与灵魂，少年漫长的未来势必与自己相交融，他是那么的饱含光明，可以照透王晰未来的路。

够了，够了，这就够了。

今夜王晰已经决意彻底与过去告别，从现在这刻起他必将一整颗心都落在周深身上，为他献上淋漓的欢爱，丰沛的感情，富足的生活，王晰可以将一切的一切捧出，用来呵护他亲手浇灌出的和煦阳光。

他在插入深处的时候伏在周深耳边问，

“深深。”

“你不会离开我。”  
这不是问句。

周深点头应声，拉着王晰的手摸他柔软的小腹，他叠着王晰的指压了两下，可以探到王晰在他身体里的轮廓，

“我离不开晰哥。”周深说得好认真。

 

王晰甚至有些鼻酸，却又不愿被看见这样的窘态，他把额头抵在周深锁骨上，对他的胸膛说，

“想听深深唱歌。”

“我们第一次见面的那首。”

旋即被爱欲包着少年音，一颗一颗从周深嘴中掉出来，砸在王晰发顶，掼进他心窝窝里。

 

‘等待着你

……

告诉我你的未来属于我

……

我对你情那么深，意那么浓

爱，那么多’

 

 

这一夜像是过不去，周深从最开始的主场渐渐落了下风，他实在是受不住了，浑身水洗过，是被八百次高潮透濯过的样子，他的穴都松了，肿了，快要磨出血痕，可王晰却一直硬着，就算把周深射个淋漓，也几乎没有贤者时间的又滚烫起来。

周深是真的快吐了，他觉得再这么干下去自己一定会得做爱恐惧症。可哀求无用，王晰像是要把这些天欠得都补回来，到后来周深已经没了神智，在王晰的肉茎上就入了梦境，他也不知道王晰是什么时候结束的。

周深醒时已近中午，王晰在他身边睡的好沉，两条腿因伤而弓起，白纱布上有已经暗沉了的血迹，是昨夜太过激烈的运动导致。

周深清醒过来，才回过味觉得这不是正常人的运动量，他想起王晰起初似乎是吃了什么，他蹑着手脚跨过王晰，轻轻拉开床头柜，一个小小的蓝色药瓶被放在角落里。

密密麻麻的英文与法文，怪不得王晰可以大咧咧的放在这。

周深揉开了视线定眼看过去，认清了那瓶上的字，一瞬间他鼻子有些酸，心上的软肉被猛得攥住。

Sildenafil

通俗一些说，就是伟哥。

王晰的身体是承受不住这样的药。

 

周深看着王晰的睡颜，看他舒展的眉，长睫的眼，虽然眼下是藏不住的纵欲乌青，可他嘴角是挑起的，想来一定是个好梦。

啊，这个男人。

周深的泪瞬间砸在王晰的眉骨，他把带着戒指的中指贴在王晰唇上，俯下身去再叠一个吻。

这是周深第一次在晨间与一个不刷牙的人舌吻。

 

 


End file.
